


All The Best People Are Crazy

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [5]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Bromance, Crazy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Gay, Gore, Insanity, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Scars, Sex, Smut, Spooning, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: "This dream, dream is a killer. The normals, they make me afraid. The crazies, they make me feel sane. Baby, I'm mad. The craziest friend that you've ever had. Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed. So what if I'm crazy? The best people are. All the best people are crazy, all the best people are."Jax is a insane guy who likes to kill. He's a killer, a murderer, a psycho. Tho he does take a liking to Lamar.[Lamar x Male oc](Franklin is just mentioned xD)





	1. Chapter 1 - Killing and Crimson Red Blood

Jax is 27. He has long dark brown hair with gray eyes and white skin. 

He is wearing a black tank top with dark gray jeans and black timb boots. He has a black hat on his head.

He has a metal bat in his hands. Lets just say, he's not the most sane guy but, who is? Not in Los Santos.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Jax's Point Of View**

It was a normal day for him. He liked to kill people, get blood all over him. Crimson red was his favorite color after all.

He started killing Ballas. They tried to run away or shoot at him but, he killed them with his bat anyway.

There was dead bodies, heads bashed in. Some guys are badly hurt with broken bones, lying on the ground. They were around Jax.

Jax has a creepy smile and laughs insanely as he's killing them. 

He's crazy, insane, a psycho, a killer, and a murderer too. He's all of these things and he loves it. 

Blood was everywhere on the ground, Jax's bat was bloody too. 

He was about to run and kill again. He was going to kill the two black guys near him but, stops. 

He grabs a gun off the ground. A guy was running towards Jax from behind. Jax aimed the gun behind himself and shot the guy without looking, he fell, dead. The guy was shot in the head. 

Jax would've killed the guys near him but, decides not to. He slowly walks past them. 

Jax stares at the taller guy with the green hat that's on backwards. Jax smirked at him. He walked away after that, he left, somewhere else. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter :) Even tho it was short xD The next chapter will hopefully be longer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Insane But, Sexy In a Way ♡

_Jax stares at the taller guy with the green hat that's on backwards. Jax smirked at him. He walked away after that, he left, somewhere else._

  
\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Jax found out where Lamar lived by following him. Lamar was inside the apartment. Jax creepily smiled to himself. 

 

He started walking up the stairs, now standing near the door. He decided to visit Lamar. He had taken a liking to him. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

Lamar was laying on his bed as he was looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking, lost in thought. 

 

He thought about the guy who killed all of those Ballas. The guy stared and even smirked at him. It put a coldness down his spine but also, his face heated up for some reason. 

 

Lamar was snapped out of his thoughts by knocking. He gets up and goes to the door. 

 

He opens it and his eyes widened. 

 

The guy was standing there with a smirk on his face and a bat in his hand. Lamar backs up a little bit. He walked in, closing the door behind him. 

 

“..you're that guy…” Lamar said 

 

“Yes, I am. Name's Jax.” 

 

“I'm Lamar.” he said, hesitantly. 

 

Jax puts his bat down near the door. But, Lamar still fear for his life so, when Jax turned around, they started fighting. 

 

Lamar hits him in the face but, Jax just smiled creepy-like again. Lamar kicked him, Jax grabs him. 

 

They both fall down. Jax pulls Lamar closer to him with his arms. He also wraps his legs around Lamar's waist. Lamar's face started to warm up again because of how close they were to each other. Lamar had his hands on the ground, not on Jax. 

 

“You might wanna hold onto me tightly or I'II slip out of your grasp like the snake I am.” Jax said to him. 

 

Lamar didn't get a second to say anything. Jax lets go of Lamar and pushed him down off him. He gets on top of Lamar, he sits on Lamar's stomach. Lamar's eyes widened as he looked freaked out and scared. 

 

Jax started laughing and smiling as he got off him. Lamar sits up as he glared at him. 

 

“You should've seen your face. What did you think I was gonna do? Rape you? I'm a killer, a murderer, a psycho, but I'm not a rapist.” 

 

“I wasn't thinking that!” Lamar said, angrily. 

 

“Sure.” Jax said with sarcasm. 

 

Lamar just rolled his eyes. Jax laughed again. Lamar didn't mind. 

 

“That's the most normal laugh and smile you've done.” 

 

“I don't know what normal is, I'm not sane, Lamar. But, as they say, all the best people are crazy.” 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“You know, you're very good looking, Lamar. I'm wondering what it would feel like to have you inside me.” Jax said with a flirtatious voice. 

 

Jax flirts with Lamar again. Lamar gets a slight blush on his face. Jax licks his lips. 

 

He gets closer to Lamar and jumps on him. 

 

He slightly touches Lamar's lips with his but, doesn't kiss him. He reaches into Lamar's pants and grabs his dick, rubbing it, up and down. Lamar doesn't push him away but, rests his hand on Jax's shoulder.

 

Lamar bit his lower lip, he lets out a moan. 

 

Jax whispered into Lamar's ear. “Feels good, doesn't it?” 

 

Lamar couldn't help it as he nods his head. 

 

Jax smirks more, he rubs the head of it. He could feel the precum and that Lamar's dick was very hard. 

 

He leans down, lying on his stomach. And he puts all of it in his mouth as he starts to suck, slowly licking it. 

 

Lamar moaned, grabbing Jax's hair, pulling it but, not to hard. Jax sucks it more then, after a minute, Lamar came inside Jax's mouth. Jax swallowed it down his throat. Jax let go, he kissed Lamar's cheek, and gets up. 

 

Lamar blushes more as he quickly puts his dick away. Jax gave Lamar his phone number on a piece of paper, leaving it on the couch. 

 

Jax walks to the door. He grabbed his bat, putting it over his shoulder while holding the end of it. 

 

“Call me anytime, if you want a good time.” Jax said 

 

After that, he leaves. The door was still open a little as Jax walked down the stairs. 

 

“Crazy fucker!” Lamar yelled out to him. 

 

Jax heard Lamar and laughs again. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - You Want Me ♡

_Lamar blushes more._

 

_Jax walks to the door. He grabbed his bat, putting it over his shoulder while holding the end of it._

 

_“Call me anytime, if you want a good time.” Jax said_

 

_After that, he leaves. The door was still open a little as Jax walked down the stairs._

 

_“Crazy fucker!” Lamar yelled out to him._

 

_Jax heard Lamar and laughs again._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Two days later -_

 

Lamar couldn't stop thinking about Jax. 

 

‘Damnit! Stop thinking about him!’ he thought to himself. 

 

Lamar saw Jax near the window. Jax smiles and walked in. 

 

“What's up, Lamar?” 

 

Jax put his bat down on the couch. He kissed Lamar then, pushed him on the ground, getting on top but, Lamar rolled them over. Lamar was now on top of Jax. 

 

Jax smirked at that. “So, you want to be on top? Fine by me.” 

 

Lamar just stared at him. 

 

“I know that you want me, Lamar.” Jax said to him, still smirking more.

 

Lamar kisses Jax's lips then, he takes his shirt off. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They were both naked now. 

 

Lamar looked at Jax's body, touching it with his warm hands. 

 

Jax has scars, one on the left side of his neck and the other on the right side of his stomach. 

 

“What are you looking at?” 

 

“Where did you get these scars?” Lamar asked him. 

 

“I got them in the past. Nothing that you need to worry your pretty head about.” 

 

Lamar slowly nods his head. 

 

He grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer, he lubes his erection. He puts the bottle away. 

 

Jax wraps his legs around Lamar's waist, like he did the first time they really met and talked. He kissed Lamar's lips, wrapping his arms around Lamar's neck and shoulders. 

 

Lamar pushed in, Jax moaned in Lamar's mouth. Lamar goes in and out of him, faster and harder. 

 

Jax made pleased moans. “Fuck, Lamar~ That feels so good~” 

 

Lamar was moaning too as he thrusts deeper into him. 

 

“..Jax~” 

 

In a few more seconds of thrusting, Lamar came inside Jax. He pulled out and lays on the ground, next to him. They both were resting. 

 

Jax got up, he puts on his boxers. He grabs a blanket pulling it over himself. He was now laying on the couch. He went to sleep. 

 

Lamar smiles a little bit and goes to his room, he was on the bed, he fell asleep too. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet Kisses

_ They both were resting.  _

 

_ Jax got up, he puts on his boxers. He grabs a blanket pulling it over himself. He was now laying on the couch. He went to sleep.  _

 

_ Lamar smiles a little bit and goes to his room, he was on the bed, he fell asleep too. _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jax had left and Lamar saw this when he went out of his room. He was sad and lonely a little bit with Jax not there. 

 

Jax was walking down the street, his bat over his shoulder again. He had a lollipop in his mouth. He liked candy, maybe he'll mention this next time that he sees Lamar. 

 

He smiled to himself. 

 

It was a nice night with Lamar. He loved when Lamar touched him so caring like when he saw his scars, he looked worried. 

 

Jax will probably tell his past to Lamar later on but, not right now. 

 

He was still licking the candy stick as he walked more, lost in his thoughts. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar got dressed into a dark green and black hoodie with pants. He puts on his shoes then, walked out. 

 

He was walking down the street that he thinks Jax had went. He feels like a shadow is near him.  

 

Lamar got kinda scared, he walks into an alleyway. He was near a wall as he turned around. He looked at the shadow now. It got closer, it was Jax. 

 

Jax smiles at him. He got close to him. 

 

He pushed Lamar against the wall and kissed Lamar's lips, he deepened the kiss. 

 

Jax grabs and slightly lifts Lamar's shirt. He rubs his leg on Lamar's leg then, inner thigh. 

 

Lamar moaned in Jax's mouth, kissing him back. Jax smiled more into the kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is not long again xD


	5. Chapter 5 - Sex On The Couch ♡

_He got close to him._

 

_He pushed Lamar against the wall and kissed Lamar's lips, he deepened the kiss._

 

_Jax grabs and slightly lifts Lamar's shirt. He rubs his leg on Lamar's leg then, inner thigh._

 

_Lamar moaned in Jax's mouth, kissing him back. Jax smiled more into the kiss._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jax was very happy as he grabs Lamar's hand. They stopped kissing for a second.

 

They had started walking back to Lamar's apartment. 

 

Lamar and Jax went inside. Lamar was sitting on a couch. 

 

Jax sits on Lamar's lap, leg on each side. He grinds against him, making Lamar moan. 

 

Lamar was moaning as Jax rubbed up against his hard-on. 

 

“Fuck~” Lamar said 

 

Jax slightly smiles at him.

 

They take their clothes off.

 

_-Some minutes later -_

 

Jax had lubed his hole and Lamar's erection. He puts it inside himself. 

 

He moved in and out. He bounced, thrusting and riding Lamar's dick.

 

Lamar thrusted harder in a fast pace as he moaned. He went deep inside Jax, hitting that spot inside him. 

 

Jax let out moans. He grabbed Lamar's shoulders as he rolled his head back in pleasure. 

 

“There, Lamar. Hell, you're so sexy~” 

 

Lamar kissed Jax's shoulder. He came into him. 

 

Jax got off him. They just had sex on the couch. Jax smirked to himself. 

 

Lamar had his head laying back. Jax grabs the lube bottle from the ground. He puts lube on his own dick. Lamar looked at him. 

 

“Damn, you want a round two?” Lamar asked 

 

Jax nods his head. “But, this round is gonna be different.” he said as he smirks more. 

 

Lamar looks confused. 

 

Jax pulls Lamar onto the couch, on his hands and knees. Lamar's eyes widened.

 

“Wait…” he said in a nervous voice. 

 

But, he was quietly saying it so, Jax didn't hear him. 

 

Then, Jax pushed into him. 

 

Lamar let out a whimper.

 

“J-Jax…” 

 

Jax stopped, he feels Lamar is shaking. He pulled out. 

 

Lamar looks back at him then, drops down. 

 

He turns his body, Jax lays next to him. 

 

“Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.” Jax said 

 

Jax kisses the side of Lamar's head and he closes his eyes after. 

 

Lamar has a sad look now as he also closed his eyes. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Feelings

_“J-Jax…”_

 

_Jax stopped, he feels Lamar is shaking. He pulled out._

 

_Lamar looks back at him then, drops down._

 

_He turns his body, Jax lays next to him._

 

_“Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.” Jax said_

 

_Jax kisses the side of Lamar's head and he closes his eyes after._

 

_Lamar has a sad look now as he also closed his eyes._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-The Next Day -_

 

Lamar kisses Jax, he slowly deepens the kiss. He pushes him on the bed. Lamar pulls Jax on top of him. 

 

Jax knows what Lamar's doing. 

 

They still have their clothes now as Jax lifts Lamar up, he pushes his clothed bulge against Lamar's ass, where his entrance is. 

 

Lamar was shaking again as he blushes. 

 

Jax lets go of him and Lamar falls back onto the bed.

 

“You know it's pretty obvious that you haven't had sex with guys before or did anything with them.” Jax said to him. 

 

Lamar looked away as he blushed more. Jax smiles and touches Lamar's face. 

 

“We'll have sex like this when you're ready but, only then.” he said 

 

Lamar nods his head. Jax kissed him on the lips. Then, Lamar turns around, his back to Jax. 

 

Jax got closer as he wrapped his arms around Lamar's stomach and lower body. He press himself against Lamar’s back, he puts his face in Lamar's shoulder. 

 

They were spooning now as they slightly cuddled. 

 

Lamar felt Jax's breath on him as Jax kissed Lamar's neck. 

 

Jax has feelings for him, Lamar feels the same too. 

 

They were starting to deeply fall in love with each other. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Slept Together ♡

_Jax got closer as he wrapped his arms around Lamar's stomach and lower body. He press himself against Lamar’s back, he puts his face in Lamar's shoulder._

 

_They were spooning now as they slightly cuddled._

 

_Lamar felt Jax's breath on him as Jax kissed Lamar's neck._

 

_Jax has feelings for him, Lamar feels the same too._

 

_They were starting to deeply fall in love with each other._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Two weeks later -_

 

Lamar and Jax are together now. 

 

They were on the bed kissing each other again. Jax on top of Lamar. 

 

Lamar's hat was on the nightstand. 

 

Jax grabs Lamar's ass, squeezing it. Lamar lets out a low moan as he had a slight blush again. 

 

Jax smirked at him, he wouldn't deny that he liked Lamar's ass, it was so touchable and great to look at. 

 

Lust filled Jax as he kisses Lamar, he deepened it, sticking his tongue in Lamar's mouth. Lamar moaned softly. Both of them were hard as they rubbed their clothed dicks against each other. 

 

They strip their clothes down. They were lastly taking off their boxers, slowly. 

 

Lamar wants him, he really does. But, nervousness got to him as he bit his lip, looking down. 

 

Jax grabbed Lamar's dick, rubbing it, up and down again. He's stroking the head of it. 

 

Lamar came in Jax's hand after a minute. Jax smirks more, licking his fingers clean, he wiped off the rest. 

 

Jax puts on a condom and then, grabs the bottle of lube from on top of the nightstand. He opens it and lubes his erection. He puts the bottle back. 

 

He looked at Lamar. 

 

He wanted to just slam into him but, remembered that Lamar is new to this. It'll hurt if he just did that. 

 

Jax leans down and whispered in Lamar's ear. 

 

“You want this?” he asked him. 

 

Lamar nods his head. “..just be gentle?” 

 

“I will, just relax.” 

 

Jax kisses Lamar's shoulder and slowly pushed in. He was being gentle as he goes in and out of him. Lamar whimpered slightly. 

 

Lamar's pained grunts turned into moans while Jax was thrusting into him and kissed his neck. 

 

When Lamar got use to Jax's dick being inside him, Jax started to thrust faster and harder. 

 

Lamar was a moaning mess under Jax. 

 

Jax thrusted deep into him, hitting Lamar's prostate. 

 

‘So, there is Lamar's sweet spot inside.’ he thought, smirking again. 

 

Lamar blushed madly as he arched his back a bit. Then, he wraps his arms around Jax. 

 

“Jax..I love you.” Lamar said, without realizing it. 

 

Jax's eyes slightly went wide but then, he smiles. 

 

He also wrapped his arms around Lamar. He thrusts some more into him. 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

Lamar moans loudly. He felt hot inside himself. He felt so warm with Jax. 

 

“Jax~!” 

 

Jax moaned, kissing Lamar on the lips again. He came inside the condom. In a few seconds, he pulled out and tied the condom, throwing it away. 

 

He pulls the blanket on them, halfway. Lamar got closer to him now as he closed his eyes, resting. 

 

Jax stared at the ceiling, he is relaxed and happy with Lamar. His reason to love was Lamar. He looked down at his sleeping lover. 

 

Lamar was in Jax’s arms, asleep. Jax kissed Lamar's neck again. He left a sweet, loving mark there. 

 

He held Lamar tightly in his arms as he smiled again. 

 

“I love you too, Lamar.” he whispers to him. 

 


End file.
